Dirty Little Secret
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: Alfred sneaks out of base camp one night to meet a special someone. Human names used. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters described here. That gem belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was written for YoungAnachronism. Here you are love!**

**Now, enjoy!**

Alfred hustled through the gates, being careful to stay out of the spotlights beam. When he was sure he had gotten out safely, he smiled and walked to their meeting place. _If they find me out here, I'll be scrubbing the toilets with my toothbrush for weeks on end, _Alfred thought. It was worth it though: He would get to see Ivan again. Walking into the clearing, he sat down on a log and let loose three long whistles, their signal that it was safe. Alfred got up and walked into the bushes to relive himself. He started to The Star-Spangled Banner to pass the time.

While humming, he couldn't hear the figure sneak up behind him. He was oblivious until he felt arms wrap around his waist and his throat. Fear spread through his body.

"Are you scared?" Alfred relaxed as Ivan's smooth voice whispered in his ear. The Russian moved his hand lower, grabbing Alfred's exposed member. Just being touched by Ivan made Alfred excited, and the cool night air felt wonderful on his growing erection.

"Dude, you know you're squeezing my throat right?"

"But of course. You know you like it." Ivan turned Alfred around, face to face. The American caught his breath: He had almost forgotten how beautiful Ivan was. The moon shone down on his face, making his pale hair glow and illuminating his violet eyes. The Soviet uniform just made him look all the more attractive.

"God, you look amazing." Alfred said. Ivan smiled and grasped his member even tighter, then moved down wiped the tip off with his violet scarf. Ivan's tongue slid up and down Alfred's shaft, getting it wet and lubricated. Then Ivan took the entire thing in his mouth, deep throating it fully. Alfred moaned in pleasure and slowly moved his hips back and forth. Ivan hummed along with Alfred's moans to increase the pleasure for both of them. The American removed himself from Ivan's mouth then picked Ivan up and placed him on his hips. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, using his teeth to ask for entrance. Ivan complied and spread his lips. Alfred explored Ivan's mouth, remembering and savoring the taste.

Alfred forced Ivan's back against a tree, pinning him up. He broke the kiss and kneeled down, undoing Ivan's pants. When they were out of the way, Alfred could see the obvious tent in the Russian's boxers. Smiling, he pulled Ivan's boxers down and used his scarf to bind his hands to the nearest tree branch. When he was safely constricted, Alfred started rubbing Ivan's manhood slowly while inserting his own into the Russian. Ivan moaned in pleasure and lust; it had been so long since he had felt Alfred pushing inside him. The war had kept them apart for nearly a month now, and Ivan was ready to be Alfred's once again.

After every two inches, Alfred pulled back out a bit. He kept this game going for far too long, as far as Ivan was concerned. Frustrated, he groaned in Russian,

"Bystryee." Ivan moaned as Alfred sped up his pace.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll assume it was something along the lines of, 'Fuck me you awesome hero!'" Alfred laughed at Ivan's face. He looked purely blissful, like he could stay there with Alfred forever. When Ivan opened his eyes, he could tell that the other nation was nearing his own climax. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's now-throbbing member and started pumping it quickly. Soon enough, the Soviet reached his climax, spilling all over his and Alfred's uniforms. Alfred came quickly after, filling Ivan up with his own liquid. Slowly, the American untied Ivan's arms from the tree and brought him over to the log in the clearing. And there they sat, kissing and whispering words of love, still connected in the most intimate of ways.

**And I'm done! To every single person that reads (And reviews!) this, I LOVE YO FAYCES! Reference anyone? XD**

**~Renee**


End file.
